


Zozobra

by Nakuru



Category: Higurashi no Naku Koro Ni | Higurashi When They Cry
Genre: Español | Spanish, Gen
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-06-16
Updated: 2008-06-16
Packaged: 2017-10-26 17:05:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/285775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nakuru/pseuds/Nakuru
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Había estado dispuesta a todo pero, ¿realmente valía la pena?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Zozobra

En el momento en que había tomado la decisión de hacer algo - _cualquier cosa_ \- para que todos entendiesen el inminente peligro en el que se encontraban no había dudado.

Estaba segura que era necesario; para poder salvarlos, para conseguir recuperar al menos una parte de la simple felicidad que había anhelado conservar.

Aun así, viendo a Mion desangrándose en el suelo mientras los demás intentaban callar sus sollozos, asustados ante la idea de ser los próximos, ya no estaba tan segura de que todo su esfuerzo y sus sacrificios la llevarían a un futuro en el que podría ser feliz.


End file.
